


I hate you sunbenim...

by Shab



Category: Bang Bang! (2014), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, High School, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playboy Kim Taehyung | V, Sweet Kim Taehyung | V, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shab/pseuds/Shab
Summary: Jungkook hates taehyung so much...but fate has other planes for them
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1
Collections: BTS Fanfictions





	I hate you sunbenim...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,this is my frist time as a writer.so if it has mistakes plase forgive me and actually my first language isn’t english so this fic may has some bugs so just don’t let them bother you.thank you for your time💜💜💜
> 
> This story based on my favorite manga : the senpai i hate

“Kooki,you’r so handsome all the girls in class have a crush on you” “Jimin stop this i’m not that good” of course i know that i’m fucking breathtaking thought jeon jungkook first year high school student by himself. Jungkook liked by girls and boys all his life long.he has bamby like eyes,body like Greece god with reaven hair that covers his nape some times he pulles his hair into a man bun to show his sharp jawline.he just looks like a model from a magazine so what if he awares of all of that!!! “Kooki look iu is here” jimin intrupted his trace of thoughts “you think she’s cute,right?” “Yes,i’ll gonna confess to her one day,just look at her face she’s gorgeous” it’s not a secret that he had a crush on iu a popular girl from their school but he never had a couragr to confess so he is just pining after her. “You can do that jungkook just don’t take a long time,you don’t wanna lose her,right?” What?!!! No she’s gonna be mine and no one else can have her “tomorrow after lunch i’ll gonna confess to her,let’s go and get some snake in coffeeteria there is no enough time for actuall meal” “no,wanna go and see my kitten before class.you can just go without me” jimins face lighted up “omg,i swear to god you and yoongi hyung disgustingly cute” said jungkook with a smile witch show his bunny teeth and turned around to head to the coffeeteria. ”i just gonna buy bannana milk and cake,i hope there is some bannana milk left,why all the time here is this Overcrowded.” He nagged at himself but he succsessfuly got his banna milk like a hero or mayby he play dirty a little but he just wanted his precious banna milk so excues him!! “You go and sit girls,i’ll be quick just get my banna milk and come back to you “ he heared lUs voice of course she likes banna milk too,we are perfect matchs.oh,here is a chanse for me i can give my banna milk to her and be her hero then he turned to her “IUssi,if you “ “ahjuma,plase give me a banna milk.and a strawberry milk too” he interrupted with a deep voice,of course the voice belong to the school play boy kim taehyung.the devil himself,with his gorgeous face٫ Flawless skin,pretty big brown eyes and plump lips.he is a perfection.”you just ruined my chanse,you fucker “ thought jungkook.and then tae turned and look at iu who stared at him “what? Did you want a banna milk,too?” “Ah,hmm,...” iu just stared at him dumbfoundely “ahjuma,please make the banna milk two” “ thank you very much” said iu with her big smile,then tae looked at jungkook with his sexy smirk “your hair is all over the place,why you don’t go and fix it?”and then left the coffeeteria. What the hell?did he just make an ass out of me?infront of iu? I hate him,just seeing him gets my blood boiling.what if my hair got ruined? never wanna see him again.to be his luck 2nd years class room and 1nd years class room are in a same floor so jungkook sees taehyung all the time and just memories from that day bothered him even more.but today is the day i’m gonna confess to love of my life,iu. so let’s just never think about those pretty eyes no that’s not it fucking kim taehyung he messed with my head he is a boy,he is not pretty and i hate him yes i hate him. “Kooki hey,today is the day,right?are you ready?” “Actually i’m not.but i’m gonna do my best.” “Yes,this is a Spirit,i know you can do that.” “Thank you chim,you’r the best” “i’m your best friend kooki,so naturally i’m rutting for you.oh,it’s almost a lunch time.yongi and taetae said i can have lunch with them.so i don’t wanna be late” “what? Taetea?you mean taehyung?when did you guys get this close?” “Yongi and tae are best friends so actually i talked to him a few times and he is a nice guy.he is funny and cool.i think you know that.” “No,i don’t.you know i hate him and you just went and befriended with him? I can’t belive you jimin!” “Don’t be like that kooki,you don’t know him.you just heard Rumors about him but he’s not like that.” “What?are you kidding me?i see him with the diffrent girls all the time, not just rumors.i see them by my own eyes.” “Ok,i can’t change your mind.i’m gonna go,wish you best baby bunny.just go and get her,love you.” “Love you too chim.” Ok,yes maybe he angry with jimin but he loves his mochi.so he can’t fight with his best friend because of kim fucking taehyung.but where is iu right now? He searched all the school,lab,music clase,art class,gym,yard,back yard and even fucking roof top!!!! Maybe she gone home already.he just headed back to the class when he heared some noises from one of the empty classes with they never use.what’s this voice?whatever it’s none of my business,but the voice got louder and he thought he heared a familiar voice.”fuck it,i just take a look and go back to class.”he got closer and then he heard it clear and loud. “Taehyung....?please touch me more...” yes iu moaning his enemys name.kim taehyung

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments, they always encourage me to write💜💜💋  
> I purple you


End file.
